


Trapped

by klutzy34



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Matter of Life and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Sometimes it takes a matter of life and death to motivate the oblivious.





	Trapped

“Do you - do you see anything to read here, huh?” Jake’s hands slid over the rock smoothly moving towards him, brushing away ancient dust to reveal nothing. He spun around to face Ezekiel, back against the wall, feet stutter stepping as it also moved slowly towards the middle of the rapidly shrinking room. 

“I don’t understand what you want me to do here. It’s an ancient trap that I can neither hack nor pick,” Ezekiel replied, narrowing his eyes at Jake. The wall bumped Jake and sent him stumbling forward a few steps. He scowled, spun to glare at the wall, then turned back to give his fellow Librarian a pointed look.

“Well do _something_ ,” he snapped, throwing out his arms, his agitation reaching the point that next would come the sarcasm and voice raising to a decibel level that Ezekiel would have found hilarious if not for the imminent danger. Well, Jake said he needed to do something and given they were both out of options and so very, very close to being squished into unrecognizable paste…

Ezekiel stepped forward, clasping his hands on Jake’s face and tugging him down into a kiss, silencing the question of what was he going to do now? He waited for the shove back, the hard right hook, but instead Jake’s body went rigid - then he shoved Ezekiel back, not too far given the moving wall, hands resting on either side as he deepened the kiss, paying no heed to both of them stumbling as the wall shoved them. 

The wall was at Jake’s back now, pushing the two of them together. If this was the way Ezekiel went out, well - it was still extremely disappointing given his reputation, there was no changing that, but at least he was going with a little happiness. 

Then the wall stopped, the two of them pressed together almost painfully, breaths coming short to the point of hyperventilating. Somewhere, he heard Flynn’s voice. “You guys still alive in there?” Given the hopeful lilt, Flynn must not have been holding out much hope on that. 

“We’re good! Mostly. A little crushed here,” Jake called back, barely able to take in the air necessary to make his voice carry that far, his eyes locked on Ezekiel’s. 

“Ah, that’s good. Hold on, we’re working on it.” The silence fell again and Ezekiel shifted a little against Jake, wrinkling up his nose.

“If you tell a single soul that I did that, I will make sure that all of your professional identities suddenly have very embarrassing scandals - “

“I won’t,” Jake growled, brow furrowing, “and the same goes for you.”

The walls suddenly moved behind them and both men stumbled back, Ezekiel’s hands shooting up in the air. “Fine by me.”


End file.
